Sincronización
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Quizá no se trataba de amor. Quizá no tenía que ver con la amistad, con los recuerdos o con algún tipo de consideración que no terminó de elegir una forma. Quizá sólo era coordinación, la sincronización que los tenía unidos al grado de no poder vivir sin el otro. Así sería por siempre, y ellos no deseaban oponerse. 100% YAOI. Leer aclaraciones
1. Losing You

**Disclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_

**Advertencias: **_Lime, Insinuaciones de Shota, Insinuaciones de Violación, Personajes OC -quizá, pero me esforcé en que no-  
_

**Aclaraciones: **_-Las viñetas no están seriadas, aunque tampoco hay problema si lo toman así**  
**_

_-La temática de cada apartado se decidió con una canción, que vendrá siendo el título que se exponga en cada una_

**-**_Si hay referencias históricas, se dirán en las notas finales_

_-La personalidad de España aún la tengo en construcción, más por su variación conforme a las épocas y a pensamientos internos, pero espero sepan tenerme paciencia XDDDU_

_¡Hey! Hola de nuevo, aquí reportándome luego de no tener nada original que hacer xDDD Jajajaja esto lo escribí luego de llevar un rol que realmente perturbó mi cerebro, pero que me dio impulso final para hacer algo más construido sobre esta pareja que me encanta xDD... aunque tampoco esperen algo complicado, no soy tan talentosa xDDDU, ¡ojalá les guste! Se aceptan jitomatazos y comentarios sarcásticos de buena gana xDDD  
_

_¡Gracias! Owari~_

* * *

_**"Sincronización"**_

* * *

**#01 - Losing You**

* * *

Aquello no le gustaba. No le gustaba ni una maldita pizca aquel escenario que no parecía tener fin

_Poseía paciencia, eso era cierto_

—_¡Come on, Alexander!_ — dijo mientras lo jalaba animadamente del brazo — Si no nos apresuramos, se terminarán las hamburguesas de la cafetería

—Nadie con un poco de cerebro se comería esas porquerías, ¡además, si se acaban, mejor para ti! ¡A ver si así bajas un pinche kilo!

—¡No estoy gordo!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

_La tenía, claro, pero no en eso  
_

Suspiró bajo, de forma imperceptible que podría confundirse con un sencillo respirar

_Existían límites, y él llegaba al suyo casi como ese exhalar que nadie percibió_

Ninguno lo notó, ni siquiera él mismo cuando tenía la vista tan fija en aquel par que peleaba cada que se encontraba

_Estados Unidos no tenía derecho_

—¡Joder, ya suéltame! — México se quejó con voz fuerte, ya con el ceño fruncido y las pupilas dilatadas de puro fastidio — ¡Métete tus putas hamburguesas por el culo si quieres, pero a mí no me hables!

—Jajaja, _¿what are you talking about?_ – extendió su sonrisa aun manteniendo el agarre — ¡No sería lo mismo sin ti! La comida siempre sabe mejor cuando estás con amigos

—¡Yo no soy tu amigo!

—¡Claro que lo eres!

No tenía el derecho de portarse así, de ir por la vida pensando que una palabra bastaría para hacer el mundo girar

No tenía derecho de pensar que así sucedería con Rodríguez, como si no hubiera otro elemento en el cuadro que considerar

_No lo perdería, era seguro_

—¿Qué te sucede? ¡Hoy sí que estás aburrido, Alex!

—¡Vete a la mierda! — se soltó y avanzó un par de pasos… que fueron los únicos ante de que el otro lo abrazara por la espalda — ¡Argh! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No quiero! — rió sonoramente — ¡Jajaja! ¡El héroe te ayudara a quitar esa cara larga!

Es que las cosas contaban con un orden propio, un patrón que no cambiaba a pesar del tiempo y de la evolución que llevaban

Había normas y correspondencias, objetivos y metas que se conservaban, igual que el acto mismo de respirar

Tal vez Jones lo había olvidado, quizá el mismo Alejandro pretendía que no tenía valor, pero no cambiaba la esencia:

_Él era el único que tenía derecho sobre México_

—¡Pinche gringo, quítame tus putas manos de encima!

—¿Por qué? ¡No te haré daño! Sólo estoy ayudándote, ¿no lo ves?

—¡Lo que no veo es dónde tienes tu pendejo cerebro! ¡Así lo aplastaría de un jodido madrazo!

_—¡Jajaja, you're so funny!_

Porque las palabras no se iban. Los besos no se olvidaban. Las caricias seguían grabadas por debajo de la piel, en cada cicatriz de aquel cuerpo que recordaba las reglas de la existencia

Los sentimientos estaban ahí, en cada mirada y en cada suspiro que el mundo no veía, pero que ellos sentían recorrer por cada fragmento de sus columnas

Estados Unidos no tenía derecho, pero él sí

_ Por eso no perdería_

De ningún modo se permitiría un desliz que abriera la posibilidad

—¡Hola! —se acercó al par que detuvo unos segundos sus movimientos… bueno, al menos el rubio, porque el moreno seguía luchando por liberarse — Vaya, parece que se divierten, fusosososo~

—_¡Of course!_

—¡Ni un carajo! — le fulminó con sus pupilas rojas… casi — ¡Mírame! ¡¿Crees por un maldito segundo que me estoy divirtiendo?!

Y de la misma forma, a consciencia o no, el propio mexicano no dejaría que eso sucediera

_ Él tampoco quería ser perdido_

Así estaba acordado

—Lamento ser yo el que les arruine el momento — sonrió con fingida disculpa — Pero tenemos que revisar algunos papeles tú y yo, Alejandro

—¿Ahora? — el de ojos azules frunció el ceño — ¡Pero estábamos a punto de ir de comer!

—¡Ya lo oíste! —se liberó y cayó con alivio sobre sus pies, tomando distancia del más alto —Y si sigues con la idea de ir a la cafetería, por favor, ¡atragántate con un piche pedazo de carne y muérete de una vez!

Caminaron en dirección contraria, dejando seco al otro… cosa que realmente no le importó

_Las normas no cambiarían, pasara lo que pasara_

—Alec

—¿Hm?

—Estás más guapo desde la última vez que te vi~

Ambos lo sabían

_ Por eso no perdería_

Lo vio sonreír

—Eso es obvio~


	2. You Are My Love

_**.  
**_

* * *

**#02 - You Are My Love  
**

* * *

_Las cosas pasaban por una razón_

Todas ellas, sin excepción, a pesar de que las causas variaran en el extremo de las opciones

_La suya, a decir verdad, no contaba con sentido alguno. Ni visible ni coherente_

Quizá estaba perdido, absolutamente loco

Quizá era un intento por expiar pecados que no rememoraba, o por asumir un modo de vida que, se suponía, debería concordar con la que se forjó a consciencia

Como fuera, ahí estaba todo. Sin remedio. Sin salida. Sin la opción de desaparecer tan rápido como lo percibió

Porque ahí estaba él, frente a la ventana de algún hotel que no se le hacía conocido, en una parte de la ciudad poco llamativa, justo como la mujer que yacía dormida en la cama desnuda y con su notable belleza creciendo conforme la luz se filtraba

No importaba, de todos modos no era a lo que le prestaba atención

_Volar por el cielo. Caer. Estrellarse y volver a levantar las alas casi en un acto de dulzura…_

Las cosas serían más fáciles si no tuviese que pensar en tantas estupideces, a pesar de que las causas no le eran desconocidas

_Volar por el cielo. Caer. Estrellarse y no abrir los ojos de nuevo sería mucho mejor que esa basura de sobreponerse_

Igual que él lo intentó hacer con la chica que se removía adormilada

No se arrepentía, así eran las relaciones de una noche, y francamente, el placer que brindó y fue brindado no se dibujó como un desperdicio

Más bien, fue la prueba de que tenía que levantarse, aunque no quisiera

_Antonio hizo lo mismo, seguramente_

No era diferentes, pero no compartían lo que él hubiese considerado importante

_Tal vez, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era_

Movió la vista del cristal y la pasó a la habitación

Los típicos rastros de una velada muy buena se esparcían por el sitio, junto con el olor del cigarro, alcohol y sexo que no dejaba de ser rutinario. Consecuencia de pasarse casi todas las noches de esa forma, anunciando que su suerte con las damas no podía ser mejor

_Antonio también era así _

Lo recordaba y lo seguía comprobando, como en la velada previa a ese hotel en que las causas de una acción se le fueron de la mente

Bueno, nada era novedad, y menos la forma en que demostró la justificación para llamarlo tan jodidamente "El país de la pasión"

_Y una mierda, aquel beso…_

Buscó sus ropas, vistiéndose en silencio y con la diligencia suficiente que no dejaba huellas

Le parecía de lo más incómodo despertarse con la mujer de turno, sobre todo cuando no tenía la intención de volverla a ver

Claro, se tomaba la delicadeza de dejar un recado, tal vez algún presente improvisado, pero ese era el protocolo. Besarla después de la noche era estúpido y tampoco lo deseaba. Nada personal

_No como con Antonio_

No como a él, en que un momento sin causa juntó los labios por inercia, disfrutando la textura y la humedad de esa boca que le respondió al grado de dejarlo sin respirar

Un beso, sólo eso era

Todo lo que quería y todo lo que obtuvo

_Mentira_

Una vez listo escribió algo en un papel, saliendo sin el mínimo recuerdo que apreciar de verdad, exactamente parecido al breve encuentro sostenido con la boca de Fernández que seguía saboreando

Añorando

…

Para España fue sólo un beso, tan rápido y tan poco creíble como para guardarlo en alguna parte de la memoria

_En cambio él…_

La causa no fue pensada, porque no existía

_En cambio él…_

Querer verlo y repetirlo tampoco lo tenía

Y el mismo no le atribuía nada

_Mentira_

No había razón, salvo querer caer y no volver a levantarse

_Eso era demasiado pedir_


	3. Cantarella

**.**

* * *

**#03 - Cantarella  
**

* * *

Seguro que ya lo sabía

—¿No quieres brindar conmigo, Alejandro~?

Alzó una ceja apenas, sin demostrar nada en ese rostro tan bien parecido que casi dolía

—¿Cuál es la ocasión? Si se puede saber…

—¡Obviamente que nuestro reencuentro! — sonrió con amabilidad — Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¡y estoy muy sorprendido! Creciste tanto~

La copa, el vino, el ambiente, la inevitable sensación del siguiente paso…

_Seguro que ya lo sabía_

Es que hubiera sido una estupidez no realizarlo, a pesar de que un abordamiento brusco no era ajeno entre ellos

No, la situación ameritaba un método más discreto y gentil. Nueva España, su precioso Nueva España, lo merecía después de verlo así, tan crecido y convertido en un joven insoportablemente atractivo

_Pero ya lo sabía. No existía lugar para imaginar lo contrario_

—No debería impresionarte lo natural — respondió sin ningún tono en particular, dirigiendo su vista un segundo a la bebida ofrecida — Tampoco te era desconocido, a juzgar por los informes que el Virrey te manda con frecuencia

—Claro, claro, pero es muy distinto a comprobarlo en persona — le cerró un ojo con diversión — ¿O me negarás que querías demostrarme todo lo que has conseguido por ti mismo?

La última ocasión que tuvo la oportunidad de contemplarlo, su colonia aparentaba contar con 14 años, y entonces se encargaba todavía de explorar el territorio del Norte -lo que ahora era el Reino de Nueva Galicia (1)- y de cumplir con las exigencias de su posición conforme las temporadas pasaban

Sin embargo, su personalidad no había cambiado: seguía siendo un chico bastante hermético, desconfiado, serio y neutral ante los hechos, cargando en silencio con sus propios pensamientos y sin expresar algo innecesario, nada que rozara la esfera de lo personal; analítico, inteligente, estratega por naturaleza e indiferente ante los males necesarios, el moreno sólo demostraba que había aprendido a base de duras experiencias

Así era él, su Nueva España que dejaba ver cada día la hermosa joya que representaba

_Pero ahora, Dios_

—Tal vez — suspiró quedamente — Pero no por las razones que tú crees

—¿Ah, no? — curveó los labios, un poco burlón — ¿Entonces por cuáles?

…

…

—Vamos, puedes decírmelo, ¡no me molestaré! No cuando me hace tan feliz saber que te has desarrollado así en mi ausencia~

El joven entrecerró la mirada de aquella forma que le recordaba tanto a Imperio Azteca, y a la vez, a sí mismo

De esa manera en que guardaba silencio y reflexionaba, sin algo que decir

… no sabía si lamentarlo, ya que el tono de su voz lo excitaba tanto como la implícita impertinencia, su resistencia, el renuente intento de conservar un poco de la privacidad a la que no tenía derecho

Por eso quería ser suave esa ocasión, cuidadoso y letal como el tiempo correspondía. Lo deseaba tanto que ya estaba la dosis preparada en el vino ofrecido, efectivo, tan precioso como el chico que lo ingeriría

Pero ningún medio le haría justicia a Alejandro, no después de aquellos años en que estuvo alejado de él

Tuvo su lado bueno, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que, después de todo, no dirás nada — volvió a sonreír — Te perdonaré si sólo brindas conmigo

—No es una oferta demasiado atractiva, si me lo preguntas

—No lo hice

…

Volvió a suspirar, notando por milésima vez lo bien que le quedaba el chaquetón azul oscuro con aquella capa negra, e imaginando por millonésima vez la textura suave y aterciopelada de la piel bajo las prendas

_Lo sabía, no le quedaba más que resignarse_

Beber el vino, caer dormido, ser recorrido de pies a cabeza con la entera voracidad que se le acumuló en la boca del estómago en cuanto lo vio desde la cubierta del barco… con esa magnificencia al montar su caballo pura sangre como el mejor jinete de las Américas…

_Lo sabía. Su colonia no se trataba de ningún estúpido_

_Y era consciente, porque dentro de la resignación existía espacio para un irremediable y degradante placer_

_Si no quería pensar en ello era asunto completamente distinto_

Lo comprobó al tomar la copa, acción que imitó

—Brindo por ti, Alec, por tu crecimiento y tu bienestar~

Exhaló despacio, atravesándole con esa mirada rojo oscuro que no decía nada

Que nunca lo haría

—Yo también brindo por mí

Y bebió el contenido de golpe, instante que duró más que el tiempo que necesitó para que la droga hiciera efecto y lo confundiera, cayendo en un suspiro sobre el sillón

Se acercó y lo cargó entre sus brazos con cuidado, con la precisión necesaria para sentir su respiración y el calor que despertó su deseo de golpe, impetuoso, acumulándolo en el inicio de su garganta

Lo observó con benevolente cinismo, casi saboreando esa piel que lo invitaba a deshacerse de sus ropas sin miramientos

Lo haría, por supuesto, pero debía esperar hasta llegar a la habitación

Quería ser dulce, ser letal, como ese vino que humedeció sus labios y ya lo invitaban a besarlo con la lascividad que no le cabía en el cuerpo

No quería otra opción

Ni él, ni el mismo Alejandro

* * *

(1) El Reino de Nueva Galicia lo componían los actuales estados de Jalisco, Nayarit, Aguascalientes, Zacatecas y Colima, que vendría siendo más el NorOccidente (?) xDD


	4. The Lost Memory

.

* * *

**#04 - The Lost Memory  
**

* * *

_Miedo_

Todo olía completamente a miedo

Se combinaba con la sangre de las paredes

Se mezclaba con la sal de las lágrimas secas del aire

Nacía y se retorcía entre los cadáveres de la calle, del fuego que quemaba los templos, de los gritos que resonaban en los callejones que le reventaban los oídos

Miedo. Todo apestaba a miedo

_Si tan sólo pudiese cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar_

—¡¿Dónde demonios está ese niño?! ¡Tenían la orden de no dejarlo escapar!

—¡Huyó mientras explorábamos el resto de los cuerpos!

—¡Pero si había una maldita guardia que lo cuidaba! ¡¿Dónde están esos malditos holgazanes?!

—Fueron a las cámaras por oro

Oro… _Teocuitlatl_… los blancos lo deseaban más que cualquier otra cosa

Se lo quitaban incluso a los muertos dispersados por la ciudad, a los altares, a los penachos y a las ropas

Sólo querían oro impregnado de miedo

Oro que se manchaba con el carmesí de sus manos

_¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¡¿Qué habían hecho para merecer esto?!_

_Los dioses los habían abandonado_

—¡Búsquenlo! ¡No puede estar muy lejos! ¡Tiene que estar aquí antes de que regrese Don Antonio!

Antonio… el ser que llegó del otro lado del mar y que dejó por todas partes aquel aroma que no dejaba respirar

No era un dios. Nunca lo fue. Nunca lo creyeron como tal, pero había tenido el poder de uno en manos de aquellos que supieron utilizarlo

Papá lo supo desde el inicio. Tío Tlaxcallan lo aprendió

Él fue quien se quedó solo, con la impotencia y los rencores de ambos

_Si tan sólo pudiese cerrar los ojos y dejar de escuchar el sonido del hacha cayendo en el cuello de su padre_

_Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de respirar como el resto de los muertos amontando en las calles y en el agua_

_¿Por qué lo habían abandonado?_

—¡Revisen en todos los lugares posibles! ¡No importa si tienen que destruir el edificio completo!

Y lloró

Lloró tristemente y en silencio, con la esencia del miedo llenándolo por dentro. Uno que lo atrapó desde la primera vez que vio a papá hablando con ese hombre de ojos verdes y sonrisa de papel

Que se volvió parte de sí cuando su padre, el glorioso Imperio Azteca, dejó su sangre correr como una hermosa flor de su cabeza cercenada

_Tenía miedo de estar solo_

_No quería enfrentar el resto de la vida con ese frío sin nombre_

**Nitlayocoya, nicnotlamatiya

(Estoy triste, me aflijo)

zan nitepiltzin Yollopiltzin Tlatoateotzin

(yo, el señor Yollopiltzin Tlatoateotzin) (1)

Xochitica ye ihuan cuicatica

(Con flores y con cantos)

niquimilnamiqui tepilhuan,

(recuerdo a los príncipes,)

ayn oyaque,

(a los que se fueron,)

yehua México-Tenochtitlán, o yehuan Tlaxcallan)

(a México-Tenochtitlan, a Tlaxcallan) (2)

—¿Por qué es tan importante ese niño?

—¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Él es…

—Alguien como yo~

Tembló, tapando sus oídos mientras ese aroma se hacía más fuerte

Sangre. Sal. Desesperación

_Si los dioses aún estaban ahí… si Tezcatlipoca, Quetzalcoatl, Huitzilopochtli (3) seguían ahí, escuchando aunque fuera un poco… con restos de insulsa piedad… por favor, por favor…_

—¿Dónde está mi Nueva España?

_Sólo quería que lo mataran_

Oc nellin nemoan,

(En verdad viven,)

quenonamican.

(allá en donde de algún modo se existe.)

¡Maya niquintoca in intepilhuan,

(¡Ojalá pudiera yo seguir a los príncipes,)

maya niquimonitquili toxochiuh!

(llevarles nuestras flores!)

ma ic ytech nonaci,

(¡Si pudiera yo hacer míos.)

yectli yan cuicatl in México Tenochtitlán!

(los hermosos cantos de México-Tenochtitlán!)

—¡D-Don Antonio! Pensamos que tardaría más en llegar y…

—Pues ya ves, estoy aquí — cortó secamente con frío poderío —A quien no veo es a mi Nueva España — repitió

—¡E-El niño…! Sí, verá, él…

—¿No me digas que se escapó? — soltó una risa sarcástica — Jah, vengo a comprobar que los indios son mucho menos estúpidos que ustedes

—¡N-No señor! ¡Es sólo que…!

—¿Sabes que es lo interesante de estos Palacios? —interrumpió de forma casual, con un gesto cínico — Que siempre tienen algo que esconder, lugares secretos, cuartos que desafían y se pierden~

_Por favor, sólo quería que lo mataran_

—¡Y muchas paredes falsas!

El sonido de los gritos lo llenó tanto como el del muro cayéndose a pedazos, con el eco del poderoso golpe que el mayor dio para revelar su escondite

O ayc ompolihuiz in moteyo,

(Jamás perecerá tu renombre,)

¡nopiltzin, México-Tenochtitlán!,

(¡oh, mi señor, tú, México-Tenochtitlán!)

anca za ye in mocuic a yca

(Así, echando de menos tus cantos,)

Nihualchoca,

(me he venido a afligir)

yn zan hihualicnotlamatico,

(sólo he venido a quedar triste)

nontiya

(yo a mí mismo me desgarro)

—¡Pero si aquí estabas! —se colocó a su altura y estiró los brazos para darle alcance

_Para atraparlo para siempre_

—No vuelvas a esconderte, o me molestaré~ —adoptó un gesto aniñado, pero afilando las orbes que lo vigilaban sin escrúpulo —Y no quieres que eso suceda, ¿cierto~?

Y lloró

Lo siguió haciendo mientras era sacado del agujero

Como si lo obligara a seguir viviendo aunque anhelaba exactamente lo contrario

—Vamos por algo de comer, ¿vale? — lo cargó, pegándolo a él con ese olor a sangre en su piel — Estoy seguro que tienes hambre~

Y no podía guardar nada de aquellos buenos tiempos que fueron borrados sin consideración

Ni aún la imagen de su padre sonriendo

Todo se perdía

—¿Te parece bien, Nueva España?

Zan nihualayocoya, nicnotlamati

(He venido a estar triste, me aflijo)

Ayoquic, ayoc,

(Ya no estás aquí, ya no,)

quenmanian,

(en la región donde de algún modo se existe)

titechyaitaquiuh in tlalticpac,

(nos dejaste sin provisión en la Tierra,)

yca, nontiya

(por esto, a mí mismo me desgarro)

Incluso él

* * *

** El poema es de Nezahualcoyotl y se títula "Recuerdo de Tezozomoctzin y Cuacuahtzin", tanto en español como en nahuatl. La traducción corrió a cargo de Miguel León Portilla *-*

(1) "Yollopiltzin Tlatoateotzin" es el nombre que le puse al pequeño México xDDD Pude hacerlo en base a que estudio nahuatl y nos mostraron cómo es la base de la formación de nombres propios xDDD

(2) Bien, el poema va dedicado a Tezozomoctzin y a Cuacuahtzin, pero dado que me quería referir a la familia del pequeño México, me di la libertad de cambiarlos por los nombres "básicos" de Imperio Azteca y Tlaxcallan xDD

(3) Son dioses del México Antiguo que se veneraban en todo el territorio, pero con distintos nombres -en el caso de Tezcatlipoca y Quetzalcoatl-. Huitzilopochtli era el patrón de los mexicas ;DD


End file.
